


Lena's fifth Scotch

by MrsBeatles



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Getting Back Together, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena drinking whisky, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsBeatles/pseuds/MrsBeatles
Summary: After their break up, Kara and Lena bump into each other at Noonan's. Confesions happen.And I'm really bad at summaries.





	Lena's fifth Scotch

After the break up, Lena and Kara stopped seeing each other completely. Five months passed and they hadn’t even spoke but neither of them could stop thinking about what they had. They tried dating other people but no one was enough.

If someone could see them from the outside, they would say that the fact that they never bumped on the street or at the coffee was just a miracle. Or a shame. Everyday, by ten minutes of difference, Kara got her coffee at Noonan’s at 6 pm and Lena entered the restaurant at 6:30pm. Every single day they missed each other by minutes.  
Until one day, the miracle finally happened. A friday, Kara got out of work late because James was making her crazy about an article. She walked quickly into the coffee and stood on the line to get her drink. When she finally got it and turned around to walk calmly home like everyday, she saw her.

She saw her and it was like the time stopped just for them. Lena had always been a stunning woman but that friday she was breathtaking. Her hair down on her shoulders and that red dress Kara always loved (she mostly loved unzipping it). Their eyes meet and that was it… suddenly there was nobody else on the entire world. Kara heard the brunette heart speed up, and it killed her.

She stood there for a few moments that felt like hours, looking at Lena sitting at a table. When she got out of her thoughts, she just smiled and so did Lena. The blonde walked directly towards the table trying not to run.

“Hey Lee”- she said, happily. Thinking how long had been since she said that for the last time.

“Hi”- Lena answered. “It’s been…”

“Five months.” they said at unison. 

“That exactly… so how are you?”

“Hanging in there. I mean I just got out of Catco, James had me entertained with an article. And you?”

“Me too, it’s been a hard week as you may know”- Lena said, referring to some accidents that Supergirl had taken care of. “So I was waiting for my scotch, i had to breath somewhere out of L-Corp.” Kara saw how tired Lena looked even though she was always beautiful.

“Yeah, I can only imagine… I’ll leave you to…”

“Would you like to sit with me?”- Lena said, out of nowhere. “I mean, its ok if you have other stuff to do or just.. don’t want to…”  
“Sure, i would love to.”- Kara answered and both of them smiled like they hadn’t in months. She sat next Lena on the couch against the wall, it was comfortable and being next to the brunette made her feel like home.  
“So how is Alex? Is she a good DEO director?”- Lena asked, she knew all about her, Supergirl, her sister, her mother, the DEO… she was so good to her.

They sank into conversation, they catched up after those months without seeing each other. Drinks were involved, scotch after scotch passed. Kara forgot how much she liked it, Lena had teached her to drink and understand whiskies cause she always had the best at her garehouse.

“Remember that time when we found out about Alex and Sam? I had a big trauma and now I always knock at the door before going in.” The blond said and they laughed hard.

“Just after they found out about us, if I close my eyes i think i can still see their faces”

“OMG its true. How did I speak to my sister after that?”

“It's a shame that they had to broke up, they were so happy. How Alex’s dating?”

“She’s… fine. That’s what she says, but I don’t know. Dating isn’t easy…”

“Yeah, don’t tell me. Sometimes when I am out with some girl, I just think about going home to watch some movie.” Lena said, taking another zip from her drink.

“They are that bad?” The blonde asked, surprised that Lena was telling her this. But after her fifth scotch that was expected.

“No, they aren’t bad. They are ok. I tried to move on but nobody is you… Well i guess you know that.”

“Yeah… nobody is like you either.” She said and the silence floated around them. A few moments passed until one spoke. “I don’t remember a fight or a reason. So what happened? Why did we broke up?”

“I… I really don’t know. I guess I was so caught up on work and…”

“Yeah, and supergirl was really fucking busy, that I let you go.” Kara always loved being Supergirl but when she had to leave Lena behind she kinda heated it. She lost the person she loved the most. “I can’t believe i let you go because of that”

“You had to, it’s your job to save the city again and again. There’s no way i’m blaming you for that.”

“No, i’m blaming myself. I let go the person I loved the most. You.” Lena looked directly into her eyes, and took her hand giving it a squeeze.

“I never stopped…” Lena started, not wanting to think twice what she was going to say.” I never stopped loving you. That’s the truth. And this months without seeing you were the saddest since I moved to National city.” The brunette dropped her gaze to her knees. But Kara putted her hand on her chin and made her look back to her eyes. Those eyes were going to kill her, those that were so pure it was almost painful to look ar.

“Mine too. Mine were the saddest too. And I would never stop loving you. I mean, how could I?” The blonde said, smiling. She looked Lena’s lips and that was it. She was already leaning to close the space between them. Lena saw it and met her half way, their lips touching gently. Gently like both knew they loved. Lena always thought that Kara was a perfect slow kisser. She was gentle and rough at the same time. The brunette took her cheeks on her hands smoothly, feeling her skin again after all that time. It was soft as always, and warm. It felt just like home. The taste of Kara’s lips was delicious, she had almost forgot how much she missed it.

The blonde took Lena by her waist, the feeling was so familiar that it was nearly natural. It was like their lips were just made for each other.

A few moments later, they moved away to take air. And their eyes crossed again, and they just could smile. “You have no idea how much I missed this. How much I missed you, and your lips, and your hands on my face...“- Kara said, without even thinking.

“Just as much as I missed it. As much as I missed you hands on my waist and the perfect way you kiss me.” She smile and they putted their foreheads together, enjoying the moment.

“I guess that after those five scotches I’m walking you home… Just like old times.”

“Maybe you can fly me home, I could use some air on my face right now.”

“We’ll see about that.” Kara said, paying for the bill and taking Lena’s hand as they walked out of Noonan’s

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
